As the most common malignant tumor worldwide, lung cancer has the highest morbidity and mortality when compared with other malignant tumors. Lung cancer has become one of the serious diseases threatening the health and lives of human being. The traditional treatment methods have unsatisfactory therapeutic effect on lung cancer. Surgical treatment is helpless for multiple, metastatic or recurrent lung cancer patients, with easy recurrence. Chemotherapy has poor therapeutic effects for quite a number of patients and will result in serious side effects. Due to restrictions from important organs in the chest, radiotherapy also has limited therapeutic effect. In recent years, the targeted anti-tumor biotherapy has increasingly become a focus of research in the clinical treatment on lung cancer. While improving the therapeutic effect, the targeted anti-tumor biotherapy may also remarkably reduce the risk of side effects, so it is an important way for improving the therapeutic effect of lung cancer. At present, some lung cancer molecular targeted drugs have been developed. Although monoclonal antibodies targeting to EGFR, RAS, and some other gene mutations have been proofed and used for the treatment of lung cancer patients with a certain gene mutation, because of the incidence of these gene mutation is not high, saying EGFR mutation is about 30% for Asian population and only about 10% for European population, the clinical efficacy of such drugs in targeted lung cancer therapy still needs to be further enhanced. Therefore, discovery of more effective therapeutic targets and development of more effective targeted drugs with wide spectrum are of great significance to both diagnosis and therapy for lung cancer patients.
Lung cancer has a poor prognosis. The 5 years survival rate of lung cancer patients is lower than 15%. Among all lung cancer cases, Non-small Cell Lung Carcinoma (NSCLC) accounts for 80%-85%. The major cause for the poor prognosis of lung cancer is that early detection, diagnosis and further therapy are difficult for lung cancer. Monoclonal antibodies with specific reactivity against lung cancer may not only be used for tumor diagnosis and research, they also become a focus of the current pharmaceutical research in the aspect of tumor biotherapy. Although there are many researches[2-3] on monoclonal antibodies against lung cancer, few researches on screening of monoclonal antibodies against different targets of human lung cancer have been done.